Miserable Existence
by IceyKrystal
Summary: AU. Sasuke is a detective and Hinata is a depressed housewife that starts to gamble and becomes in debt to Akatsuki. What will Sasuke do? SasuHina, MadaHina, ItaMabui.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first Naruto story. It's centered on Sasuke and Hinata but it does focus on other characters too (Mostly the Uchiha family). For the most part it will be about Hinata who's a 28 year old housewife and as her family start to distance themselves, she feels lonely and begins to gamble. A lot of people don't take chronic gambling seriously but it's very serious and I will try illustrating how terrible gambling is and how it could affect a family. There will be some SasuHina, MadaHina, and ItaMabui. Also I have two OCs in this story Oboro and Seito but they are kids of characters._

_A/N: Italic words are thoughts. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

The sun rays tickled at Hinata's eyes and she grudgingly opened her unique lavender orbs. Taking in a deep breath and stretching out her limbs trying to reach the ends of her bed to feel the silky comforter slide through her fingers. She sighed; Sasuke has left to work already. Rarely did she see Sasuke anymore or even engage in a conversation on the phone. Ever since the attempted assassination of the Kazekage and the breakthrough about the Akatsuki whereabouts Sasuke has been on the investigation nonstop. But the problem is that he hardly has any information and hasn't made any improvements. However, his grandfather, Kagami Uchiha, was intrigued by the Akatsuki and offered his help. So from there onwards the retired detective Kagami has lived in their home and every morning Sasuke and Kagami would go to the station and stay there till the early morning. Did she miss him? You could say that, she has been married to him for nine years obviously there is going to be some feelings there.

Hinata furrowed her delicate eyebrows together as she lay lazily in bed thinking about her marriage. Their marriage was not out of love, it was an arranged marriage. Hinata had no quarries of marrying Sasuke since she knew him ever since she was a little girl. She grew up in a controlled environment in which her father encased her in the house at least eighty percent of her life. Ever since her older sister Hanabi was kidnapped, raped, and murdered at the tender age of four, her father has never been the same and made sure Hinata would never share the same fate as Hanabi. Hinata never learned how to ride a bike, never had a boyfriend, never had friends, and never went to prom. Those things were forbidden by her father and she simply complied with his authority. She loved her father and she knew he loved her. He restricted all those things from her childhood because it was to keep her safe. But Hinata grew up very lonely and the only person that she had human contact with on a daily basis was her cousin Neji. Eventually she convinced her father to get her license and started working at a bank then went to community college. Everything was going fine for her and she even made some friends at her workplace but like always something had to go wrong. The bank she worked at was robbed and the robber had left Hinata with a huge gash on the side of her forehead.

Hinata shifted and sat up in bed tenderly lifting a docile finger to touch the side of her head where gash was at. When her father initially seen the gash and heard of the robbery he become like his fearful self and locked her up in the house again. Hinata pleaded day and night for her father to release her again and Hiashi realized that his daughter has tasted freedom and he can't keep her locked up forever. Hinata later found herself to be in a conversation between Kagami Uchiha and her father. Kagami offered Hinata an arranged marriage to his grandson Sasuke. Thinking she wouldn't be stuck in a house for the rest of her life, she accepted the marriage.

Little did she know that her husband was an even bigger control freak than her father. Sasuke grew up in a police oriented family, his father, his grandfather, and great father were chief of police. She found Sasuke to be extremely paranoid since he had two locks for each door and bullet proof windows with bars outside. There were cameras inside, and outside the house, in the cars, and her phone had a tracking device. She understood why Sasuke took all these measures to keep her safe because at the age of six Sasuke and Itachi's parents died in a car crash. Sasuke from there on believed that every little action accounts for something that may go wrong in the future.

Hinata got up from bed and walked into the master bathroom pulling on the faucet to start brushing her teeth. She remembered Sasuke as a nonsexual person; in fact in the nine years she's been married to him they barely had sex every month. Sasuke was just not interested in sex and she concluded long ago that Sasuke was asexual. Still, Sasuke though very stoic and quiet with a pinch of arrogance had warmed up to her as she did with him. They had feelings for one another, but love? Maybe, she does care about him. In recent years because of their child he has become more relaxed and less paranoid by letting her drive.

She had been staring at the mirror for a long time until she remembered that she had to make breakfast for Oboro and Seito. Quickly, she pulled on a long fluffy pink robe and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen. To find both Oboro and Seito already eating breakfast composed of cereal and pop tarts.

"Good Morning, Mommy." Her eight year old son twiddling a piece of pop tart in his hand as he bit it.

"Oh, you guys made your breakfast on your own." Hinata didn't want to admit it, but she secretly wanted to make them breakfast every day. It was one of the few highlights in her daily pathetic life.

"Yea, don't worry about making breakfast anymore we could make our own." Oboro said with a bright smile. She looks just like Uncle Obito with that smile, Hinata thought to herself. Oboro was her seventeen year old niece, the daughter of Shisui and Mabui and the granddaughter of Obito. She had been living in their home for four years now ever since Obito died from a heart attack.

"But I want to." She didn't want to sound desperate but she didn't want to let go of making breakfast. She went to the cupboard to pull out some lunch bags so she could prepare lunch for the kids to take to school.

"Umm Mommy, you don't have to make lunch either." Seito murmured as he threw away the pop tart wrapper and Hinata raised a questioning eyebrow at her little spiky haired son.

"And why is that? It's the start of a new year and I always make lunch for the both of you every day." Hinata softly said as she began to pull bread out from the fridge and noticed that the fridge was full of food to her surprise.

"Because we get free food at school, and your lunch always gets soggy at lunch." Her son whispered under his breath as he looked at his older cousin for guidance. Hinata couldn't believe it, her lunches were bad? Why didn't anyone say this before? She turned her attention to the cowering teenager.

"Is this true Oboro?" The teenager slowly turned to her and nodded her head slowly making Hinata slightly more displeased.

"Sorry, Aunty. You just look kind of happy when you make breakfast and lunch. But the breakfast always takes too long for you to make it and we always get late for school…." She trailed off as she broke eye contact with Hinata. Oboro knew Hinata was hurt but the truth had to come out someday. Hinata saw Oboro's reaction and knew the truth instantly making her hang her head in defeat. Well at least I can take them to school- "And I can drive to school with Seito." Hinata looked in Oboro's sympathetic obsidian eyes and realized that the only feature she has inherited from her mother was her slightly tan skin. Then she lowered her eyes in thought, she's just trying to help me. Putting on a strained happy go lucky smile Hinata gingerly lifted her head to meet Oboro's.

"Alright, if you get into any troubles just call me." Oboro gave her a trade mark smile and got off her seat to give her Aunt a hug.

"Come on lets go." Oboro took Seito's hand to guide him out the door but before she could get to the door Hinata grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you know why the fridge is full?" She asked as she leaned down to give Seito a kiss on the forehead. At first Oboro shrugged because she didn't know who brought the grocery, then it hit her.

"Oh! Grandpa hired a maid, she probably brought it." The first thought that came to Hinata's mind was that fucking old bastard but she refrained herself. When did he get the idea that he could get a maid without her consent?

"Bye Mommy." Hinata was brought out of her stupor as she said her farewells to the kids.

…

The raven haired man gingerly picked up the two piping hot cups of plain coffee. The smell of strong caffeine clogged up his senses and he enjoyed being indulged in it. It's six in the morning and he had spent the whole night awake, and he needed to be awake now. Looking down to check on the coffee that is the same color as his obsidian eyes. Sasuke sighed as he looked outside the coffee shop to see his black car being pelted with rain. His grandfather has news for him and it had to do with the Akatsuki. It's now or never. He began to chew on his bottom lip as he walked out the shop feeling the rain hit his long tan trench coat. Once he got inside the car he quickly gave one of the coffees to his grandfather as he put the other in a cup holder. He heard the rustle of paperwork while he was putting the seat belt on. His grandfather is over sixty but looked no more than forty and very fit. Like all Uchihas, his grandfather didn't have a single grey hair in his tousled curly black hair and barely any wrinkles complete with a stoic face.

While holding firmly on the coffee in one hand, Kagami pulled out a file in another. Sasuke gave him an inquisitive look and Kagami smirked. "Take it, this is what I found." Sasuke snatched the folder and read the header; it's a confidential file of a prostitute.

"A prostitute?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow and Kagami chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"She's a prostitute from Kusagakure and her name is Karin." He continued as he ignored Sasuke's questioning glare. "She has been arrested four times and her pimp is Orochimaru." He sipped again as he explained.

"What does Orochimaru have to do with Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as he opened Karin's file and looked at her photo.

"The men we interrogated from the attempted assassination of the Kazekage were the henchmen of Sasori, a member of Akatsuki. But they admitted Sasori also had a surgeon with great medical experience that had long red hair and red eyes-"

"Karin has medical experience." Sasuke concluded as he suddenly became very interested in his grandfather's blabbering.

"Exactly. Karin used to be a very well renowned surgeon before she became addicted to crack." Kagami mused as he fiddled with the car keys.

"So why would one of Orochimaru's prostitute's work for Sasori as a doctor?" Sasuke asked as he closed the folder and Kagami grinned then started the engine.

"That's what we are going to find out."

…

Hinata lay sprawled on the couch as she flipped through channels trying to find something that would ease her boredom. She changed from her robe to a snuggly fit pair of sweats. Just when the kids left she got to meet the aged maid with a bust double the size of her own. The maid's name is Tsunade and had started to clean the house immediately. Throughout the whole ordeal Hinata just watched and wondered if Tsunade will leave a few things dirty so she could clean it later. She even contemplated on firing Tsunade but then when Tsunade told her that she used to own a hospital but due to her gambling problem had lost everything. Feeling sorry for Tsunade, she decided to keep the older woman around. After Tsunade left, Hinata checked every little corner in the house and found it to be spotless. Spotless. There was no cleaning needed. No food needed to cook. No need to pick up the children. And…no need for her. She sunk back on the couch, she felt so useless it's just like the dreaded years back when she lived with her family. She pulled out her phone and called Sasuke. It ringed for a while and then she heard his voicemail. Sighing she ended the call and glanced at the mail that came today. She picked them up and sorted through each mail. Sasuke got five mails, Oboro has a letter from her oversea brother Omoi, and Seito got a postcard from his great great grandfather, Madara. Hinata scowled at this, Madara hardly knew Seito and had only seen him through pictures that Sasuke sent. Hinata has seen Madara once and it was at her wedding. Yet, Madara claimed that Seito was his favorite great great grandchild. The man must be over ninety now, and yet Obito died at forty. "Old bat." She mumbled as she picked up the remote and started flipping channels again. Something ached in her heart when she took into account that everyone got mail but her. It's like the world has forgotten about her…the ache in her heart started to hurt more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, sorry I hadn't updated in about 2 years but the good thing is that I never forgot about this story. I'm trying to get back in my groove, however I don't know how often I would update. I have a knack for abandoning stories that I feel is going nowhere. So, encouragement is highly morale boosting for me to write the story.

Anyway on to the story, I have Yugito in this story. She is a character in Naruto, and I hope you guys still remember her. This chapter has graphic scenes, so a little warning for the weak hearts! Enjoy and please review!

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: The Wire

He heard the call, but he didn't answer. He had more important tasks than answering his wife's call. Earlier he had checked his cameras and tracking devices, and found all of his family members were safe. As far as Sasuke was concerned, if they weren't in danger then there is no point in answering any calls. He's a detective and he will never mix family and crime together.

However, Sasuke was becoming increasingly frustrated while cruising down the dimly lit streets of Kusagakure looking for that prostitute. He sighed and tousled his hair, the lingering thought of why Hinata called is still stuck in his head. Why would she call? Is someone sick? But judging from the camera, everyone seemed fine. Then why did she call? Its not like their marriage, is an actual "marriage", more like a union. By his own freaking Grandpa, nonetheless. Speaking of the devil, Sasuke honestly wondered if his grandfather was gunned down. Kagami had gone outside and started to ask questions to random people, hoping to find the whereabouts of Karin. Sasuke took a wisp of his coffee and heard the insistent knocking of his grandfather. He unlocked the door and immediately knew his grandfather has found the answer from his wild gleam.

"Just go two streets down, everyone has been telling me that Karin is there tonight." He said hastily putting on his belt and Sasuke didn't wait for him to get buckled by punching the gas. The coffee spilled over the holders as he sped down the street and slowed down as he approached the destination. They stepped out of the vehicle and pulled out their flashlights to skim through the dark corridors.

"This is strange. Nobody is here." Sasuke whispered and Kagami nodded while pulling out his concealed gun. Sasuke followed his grandfather by pulling his gun out too and started to walk lightly on his feet. However, when they passed by a certain area, a heinous stench crawled their noses. Grunting, they covered their noses and cautiously followed the smell. They followed it to their target, however she was drenched in her blood. Her crimson hair blended in with the vivid colors pooled around her head. Bloodshot eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream from gruesome pain. Her horror stricken face was the result of several white snakes gnawing through her intestines and breaking out of her stomach. Karin's death was slow and very painful as she had bled to death just a few hours before Sasuke's arrival. The white snakes crawling around Karin's body, was a clear indicator of who was responsible.

"Seems like Orochimaru is one step ahead of us." Kagami mused as Sasuke sighed in frustration. Another dead end.

"I'll call the Forensic Team." Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone.

…...

Its really late now, but Hinata didn't care. What's there for her to do in the morning anyway? She thought to herself as she continued to flip through channels, she has been doing this for past three hours. Most of the shows were paid programming and hardly catered to her interested. She yawned, __maybe I should go to bed __– Until she spotted something on one of the programs. She quickly searched the room with her eyes to check if any of the kids were in the vicinity. The coast is clear and she relaxed into the couch while watching the television.

The show was about young women, no older than Hinata, that showed their breasts for beads in front of cameras. It was odd that Hinata found this act so enthralling, it wasn't that she was attracted to them. No, it was their facial expressions and how they smiled. These women were happy and had the ultimate freedom. It was something that Hinata had only dreamed about. The scene changed and now she was watching a naked woman bent over as a man pumped into her from behind. Those sounds that woman made, Hinata could never have the chance to do that. Sasuke would never be as creative, he always preferred the missionary position. She felt the familiar moistness in the panties and without a second thought she slid her fingers inside her panties. Hinata continued to pump into herself as she pictured that same man, not Sasuke, doing the very same act on her….and it felt so thrilling.

…...

The young woman was hardly breathing as the collection of saliva in her mouth kept spilling out. It was hard for her to contain herself as every time he pumped into her she felt like she was going to die. Her thighs were stretched out, behind her was a towering man. He pressed her bare breasts on the cold wooden table and bit her shoulder with his sharp teeth, and she flinched. She had to hold on a little more and with every grunt he made echoing throughout the empty building, he came closer to finishing. With one last stroke that buried himself deep in the trenches of her, and let out a guttural groan. After he finished, he pulled himself out then plopped down in a chair, not even bothering to pull up his zipper.

She immediately stood up and pulled up her pants as he watched with a wistful grin pasted on his smug face.

"Well Yugito, I had no idea how tight-"

"Let's get down to business." She cut him off as she buttoned her shirt and he grinned again showing his sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" He asked with open arms and Yugito scanned the room, her eyes set upon a certain name tag.

"I want dirt on Itachi." She answered as she settled to sitting down on the desk, the grin was wiped completely from his face and his slightly blue skin became bluer.

"There's not much I can give you, reporter." Yugito took note that his expression became serious along with distancing himself from her by calling her a reporter instead of her name.

"You have to give me something, Kisame." She reasoned, subliming emphasis her "favor" she had just done. He sat back in his chair and began to rub his chin in thought. His telltale smirk came right back and Yugito glared at him knowing very well that he had something up his sleeve.

"He got a woman." Yugito wanted to bash her head on the desk, what the heck was he giving her? Its a well known fact that he's married, how would this be dirt. She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "Not his wife, this woman is in the local mental institute." He finished, however this is not the kind of dirt she wanted. Yugito wanted something about cases and corruption, not pesky affairs.

"I wanted real dirt, Kisame." She deadpanned, however this didn't affect Kisame in the least.

"I gave you some dirt." Yugito wanted to punch him in the face. How dare he use her like that? She should have expected this from a dirty cop. As she walked away, she could hear him bellowing in laughter at her.

….

She unconsciously rubbed her clothed belly as she maneuvered through the master bedroom. Being pregnant in this tiny cramped house wasn't the most pleasurable at times. However, she was positive that her husband will become chief of police and with that he will get better pay for a new house so that Mrs. Kurenai Uchiha could raise their child freely. But, for now she has to take shower so she could get dinner started for her husband. Itachi, becomes irritated if he doesn't have dinner but he becomes angry if she cooks for him while being dirty.

Just before she was about to step in the bathroom, she spotted Itachi's laptop still powered on. Itachi never leaves his laptop on, he must have forgotten to turn it off. Thinking to turn it off for him, she approached the laptop. She moved the mouse to activate it and what appeared in front of her was shocking. The laptop had live footage from a camera, this camera was located in a room. From the looks of it, the room is a woman's, as Kurenai could see a woman sleeping on a bed. Why was her husband watching a woman sleep? She quickly offed the laptop and dismissed it as some sort of police assignment. Besides, she doesn't have time to dwell on this, as Itachi will be coming home soon and will be hungry.

…

Even in the dense of night, these streetlights still made it seem like it was morning. How dreadful, thought the silvered haired Kabuto. The night is supposed to be a world for his denizens, and for their activities. He walked with purpose but always made sure to look over his shoulder. He knew that his crew were not exactly the most powerful in this area so he will need to be discrete. He rounded a corner that looked unremarkable and came face to face with a cloaked man. In all their dealings, Kabuto has never seen this person's face. But, he knew not to push the issue since this man was an acquaintance of the Akatsuki.

"You have news from Orochimaru?" The cloaked man whispered in an ambiguous voice that Kabuto will never recognize anywhere.

"Yes. Karin is out of the picture. The detectives will never catch up." Kabuto explained.

"Good." Kabuto was about to leave until the cloak figure spoke again. "Wait, we would like to speak to Orochimaru again. Please, tell him to meet us at Amakagure." Kabuto turned a weary eye on the mysterious figure, he could have sworn that the figure was smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Reminder: This fic is rated M. Not the romantic and cuddly kind.**

Chapter 3: Loose Change

Her eyelids flickered a couple of times before finally opening to her dismay from the glow of the risen sun. She used her hand as a visor as she peeked out to the penetrating sun and wondered, what time is it? **Clink! **She turned her head towards the source of the glassware sound, and suddenly became aware that she is possibly alone in the home. Trying not to panic, Hinata quickly jumped out of the sofa and cautiously walked barefoot to the kitchen door. Noticing it's slightly open, she quietly crept to the crack and was about to peep in, when she had to jump back before the door almost hit her. Pushing through the door, is none other than her maid, Tsunade.

"Did I startle you, Mrs. Uchiha?" She questioned when she noticed Hinata's bulging eyes and high paced breathing while holding her chest. Hinata thought to answer "yes", but decided not to and simply shook her head and slowed down her breathing.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, and Tsunade took another look at her with a inquisitive eye. She had discovered Hinata earlier in her pajamas fast asleep on the sofa with the television still on. Lonely, that's the only word she could think of. Tsunade opened the kitchen door again and motioned for Hinata to go inside but Hinata didn't move and instead shot her a questioning look.

"I've been here for a couple hours, the kids are gone." Tsunade didn't move from her spot as Hinata rubbed her head realizing how late she woke up. "I made some coffee in the kitchen, please go in and drink a cup." It is not question, its a demand for her to go in the kitchen, Hinata finding it hard to defend herself, finally submitted to Tsunade's demands and walked in.

She nearly slipped on the recently mopped floor, but she held her own as she lazily gripped a chair and pulled it to sit on. Tsunade poured her a cup of coffee and slid it to Hinata. Hinata sighed after taking a sip, the coffee is bitter and barely has any creamer. She hates this coffee, just like she hates Tsunade, who is she? To boss her around in her own home? Despite feeling defensive with a surge of aggression, Hinata began to regress and pondered if it was her fault for showing submissiveness while burying her face in her hands.

Tsunade studied Hinata carefully, and wondered if she should probe and help this lonely awkward shy woman. She is foremost a progressive feminist, and the very sight of Hinata infuriates her, it made her feel like Hinata brought women back another forty years. She is also a former decorated doctor, known for saving lives. So, is it her duty to help this poor woman? Is it her place as a lowly house maid? Hinata didn't even like her. Questions, that's all it was. But, she thought to herself, its better to get a juicy conversation than do housework.

"How is your husband?" She asked candidly, trying to feel out Hinata and immediately Hinata came out of her stupor.

"He's fine." She replied sternly and eyed her suspiciously after leaving the question in the air for a bit.

"Did he come home last night?" Hinata paused again, and wondered why she is even asking her questions.

"Its none of your business." Hinata shot back, trying hard to seem demeaning and bossy, like she is someone important with a backbone. However, it was no use, Tsunade saw right through the bluff, and nearly smirked at Hinata.

"Are you afraid?' Hinata raised an eyebrow to Tsunade intruding questions, and she wanted to leave but where would she go to hide? Tsunade would follow her and question all over again.

"Of what?" Hinata asked back and narrowed her eyes at Tsunade.

"Perhaps, he's with another woman." Hinata laughed, she really couldn't help it. Sasuke with another woman? If she knew anything about her husband, it was that he had no interest in anything as trivial as sex or sexual relations. The man is not capable of it.

"My husband wouldn't have enough interest." This caught Tsunade by surprise, she was certain that her husband is cheating on her, why else would he never be home?

"Men?"

"You really wouldn't understand. You're wasting time." If anything, Sasuke was cheating on her with his work, if he was cheating on her, that would be better. Because then, she could be mad at him.

"I'm trying to figure you out." She questioned further as she leaned forward.

"What is there to figure out?" Hinata snapped back as she reeled away from Tsunade.

"Lady, you hit the jackpot. Your husband works and pays the bills so you don't have to work. The kids are self sufficient, you got a maid to do all your work, endless amount of money..." Tsunade grew angry, even jealous at Hinata the first times she met her. Sometimes she wondered if she hated Hinata.

"So what are you insinuating?"

"Why do you do nothing with your life?" Hinata was taken aback by the comment, is that what she is doing with her life? Nothing.

"You're one to talk. You lost it all to your addiction." Hinata felt angry and defensive towards Tsunade and wanted to make her feel bad. Tsunade for a brief moment saw Hinata's defensiveness and calmed down, Hinata is just a kid, she reminded herself. Hinata hasn't even had the chance to live, just has been chained up in this house for all her life.

"My addiction happened because of my husband." She said trying to open up Hinata, the best she could.

"What do you mean?"

"I gambled because I was lonely. My husband Dan, died and I never quite recovered from it." Hinata felt like it was a story reflective to herself, but she really did not want to admit it, to Tsunade at least.

"I'm not lonely." A lie, and everyone, even the house knew it as Tsunade just stared at her."I wouldn't do something like that." She said to herself more than Tsunade, but it was too late Tsunade was reading her like a book.

"Let's go to the bar." Hinata didn't know if Tsunade was being playful or demanding, but Hinata knew she shouldn't do it but deep in her thought she had already submitted.

….

"Detective Uchiha!" Sasuke turned his head around to see what the fuss is about, when he spotted a latex glove wearing forensic team member holding a cell phone. "Do you think -" Before he could finish the sentence, Sasuke had snatched it from his hand. Sasuke's eyes gleamed at the phone, it has to be Karin's. Finally they could get a break from the grueling hours they spent all night and morning in searching for clues. He tentatively opened the flip phone, and, apparently Karin was trying to make a call, just seconds from her approximate death. The contact number was saved under the named, Suigetsu, they need to look for someone named Suigetsu. Sasuke glanced up from the phone to the Forensic member, and gave him the phone.

"Put it in with evidence. We need to trace this number to Suigetsu." He walked by his grandfather, who was fumbling around with evidence. "Hey I found the last person that had contact with Karin."

"Really, who was it?" Kagami didn't seem very interested by Sasuke's find as he kept fiddling around with evidence, paying minimal attention to Sasuke.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke decided to ignore his grandfather's dismissive demeanor. He couldn't quite place where he heard Suigetsu before, but he knew Suigetsu was a very common name within the Kirigature town, then why would someone from that town be here, in connection with Orochimaru.

"Sounds familiar." He mumbled out to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Well, its probably a popular name." He mentioned as he was about to walk away, ready to trace the number to find out where this man is.

"Maybe. I have a feeling its different." God dammit, why couldn't his grandfather just say whatever is on his mind.

"Well, what do you feel?" Sasuke spread his arms out wide in frustration at his grandfather, but Kagami kept his aloof demeanor.

"I feel like going to the nearest station to start our new lead." He said to Sasuke while walking away from him.

...

Pale, that was the only thing that popped in her mind as she stared at the mental institute that Kisame had mentioned. Or perhaps, off white, something mild and boring is what she was trying to get at. She looked and moved forward with a steel gleam in her crystal blue eyes. Kisame thought he was clever, and that he could push her away and reel her off course. No, that is not how she works, that is not how was she was trained. That man, Kisame, did not know who she was. Yugito pushed past the gates and entered the mental asylum with a picture of Itachi's face tucked in her right arm. She stopped at the front desk in which a lazy receptionist is busy checking her online social media.

"Hey." She waved so she could the receptionist's attention, and the receptionist immediately jumped to attention, putting her phone away and hestitantly looking around for her boss.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She greeted with a fake stretched smile, and in return Yugito gave a small grin then pulled out Itachi's photo to the receptionist's surprise.

"Do you recognize this man?" She asked studying the woman's expression intently. The first thing the woman did was flinch, and immediately that gave her away. The receptionist began to shake her head while, Yugito nodded her head. "Yes, you do know him." She concluded as the receptionist kept shaking her head while little tremors began to emerge from her shoulders.

"No, I don't." She insisted, and Yugito licked her lips and leaned her elbow on the desk while simultaneously leaning into the receptionist.

"Listen, I caught you using your phone during work and I don't think I'm the only one that has caught you on multiple occasions." She said her words slowly so the receptionist can register each and every syllable. "You don't want me to complain to your boss and lose your job." She threatened that made the receptionist very uncomfortable at the moment and she gulped. "Now tell me, do you know this man?" Yugito shook the photo again making the receptionist sigh audibly then she looked side to side to see if anyone is around them.

"He comes here often -"

"To see a woman." The receptionist was taken aback by the loud interruption and decided to continue in a lower voice.

"Yes."

"I want to know her name." She pressed. The receptionist tightened her lip at the request, but Yugito pushed deeper. "I don't think you realize who I am, this man Itachi, is under investigation, and if you keep hiding information from me then you'll be in a lot of trouble than just losing your job." Yugito threatened and the receptionist sighed again.

"Mabui." The name did not ring any bells for Yugito.

"Why does he visit her?"

"I don't know."

"Give me her files." Yugito demanded outstretching her hands, but the receptionist shook her head.

"I can't do that. I'd rather get fired then give you confidential documents, that's a federal offense and obstruction of privacy. No matter what investigation you have here, if you want the documents you have to show me proof from court." Yugito had to hand it to her, she wasn't as shallow as she thought. Doesn't matter, she'll get the information regardless.

"Let me interview her." The receptionist began to knew at her bottom lip in deep thought as Yugito arched an eyebrow. After deeply thinking about the consequences, she gave a slight nod to Yugito, which made her smirk in delight.

….

A person cannot detect this man easily, even his own wife couldn't even figure out when he exactly came home. This man is always so silent in his work, in his home, and in his life. However, making this man angry, he is then anything but silent. Itachi's long thin fingers traced the smooth sleek surface of his black laptop that is closed. With his mouth crinkled up like he is smelling something pungent. He traced it in meticulous circles for no particular reason really, he simply did it while dwelling in his utter stupidity of leaving his laptop open while the camera was rolling. And he is pretty sure that his wife was the one who closed it, and not only that, had seen what was on it. He wondered if he should tell her the true purpose of the woman, but almost as soon as the idea came, he dismissed it. He almost laughed that he even thought of it, telling his pregnant wife the truth? He must have forgotten who he is. No, he is going unleash all of his anger on to her, whether she deserved it or not. Who is she to close his laptop? To glance at it? He finally removed his hand from the laptop and with determined strides he descended to the bleak kitchen where his wife currently resided in.

The kitchen smelled like steak and green beans, she cooked him a well dinner. But, there she sat on the dinner table with a guilty look on her face, like she had done something wrong. Itachi would have smirked, but he is going to be angry at her, she just made it so easy.

"Why did you close it?" He stated rather than question, in a very flat matter of fact tone that made his wife twitch her hands as she looked side to side.

"Close what -"

"You know what I am talking about." He scoffed at her as he placed his hands on his hips with a wide spaced leg stance.

"It was open and I just thought to close it. There is nothing else to it." She answered dismissively and she picked up a fork to initiate dinner, but Itachi wouldn't let it go.

"You snooped through my computer!" He accused and Kurenai dropped her fork then began to chew on her lower lip.

"Who is she?" She asked with assertiveness, and Itachi was taken aback by it initially but soon recovered. He is actually a bit glad, she doesn't know who it is, he chimed to himself.

"None of your business." He deadpanned to her and she was about to reply again but he interrupted her. "Don't, you won't like it." He warned her and she retracted herself from the fight out of fear for her child as she petted her belly and began to eat again. "Don't go through my belongings." He reiterated as he sat down to eat his steak dinner.

….

It was like fire had burst inside of her belly every time she took a sip of her drink, and everything is glossed over in her sights. It all felt so numb and she couldn't get her footing quite right but she kept trudging on. Tsunade, out of fear, that Hinata might fall over and hurt herself, caught up to her and held her shoulder.

"Hey, this is my first time drinking." Hinata spoke up, while she struggled.

"I can tell." Tsunade said in an amused sarcastic tone, and Hinata looked down for a moment and looked up at Tsunade.

"Is it really that bad?" Tsunade looked at her boss's face in sympathy while half grinning, she shook her head.

"No."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

"Freedom." Initially she was taken aback by the statement. What did she mean by that? Has this woman never been outside of her home, to never experience life? Freedom, was such a strange word to Tsunade, even though she had experienced a lot, she doesn't think she had ever truly experienced "freedom", at least in the sense that Hinata thought of it.

"Hinata, I want you to know that I am getting my hospital back." It was a shift in conversation, but in deep thought Tsunade really think of staying on topic. But, this time, Hinata looked at her with a questioning look. Perhaps, the hospital meant a lot to Tsunade, probably a lot more than just prestige and money. It's probably correlated to the fact it is directly related to her father's legacy, but how is that satisfying at all? All Hinata ever wanted to do was to escape her family's legacy.

"With a wage of being a housekeeper?" She sneered and Tsunade was going to take offense to it when she noticed Hinata's grin, and that she was only playing with her. They walked for a while until they saw Tsunade's car. "The casino, I've never been there." Hinata mentioned but Tsunade was already shaking her head at the notion.

"And you don't need to."

"Just take me there, once!" Hinata pleaded with both hands as a beggar but Tsunade still didn't budge from her position. "I promise, you won't regret it." Tsunade, took one hard look at the pleading eyes of Hinata, and relented, for the sake, that she never had experienced anything like it.

"Tomorrow." She glanced at Hinata's hopeful eyes. " Tomorrow night." And then will never come back to the casino, she thought to herself.

…

Sasuke wanted to ram his car into the curb, what was his grandfather thinking? To just send him home when they have a lead on Orochimaru. What purpose would there be for him to go home? To just crash on the bed for two hours then go back to work.

He sighed as he parked his car on his driveway, its in the dead of night. His son and niece are asleep, or well they should be asleep. He hasn't checked his surveillance cameras in a while, but he just didn't have the willpower to do it. In his rush to solve the case, he had forgotten to take care of himself. Sparsely spaced bags with a purple tint now appeared under his onyx black eyes. The bags contrasted against his noticeably pale skin produced from malnourishment and little exposure to light. In his fragile state, he stuck on foot out to the hard pavement and wondered if he should race back to the station, but relented. Lets get this over with.

….

She lay there on bed, and again Sasuke isn't home but surprisingly she wasn't very upset. Hinata is excited by the prospect of the upcoming trips with her maid. A casino, are you kidding me? That's living, she has never been to a casino, but she has always held the thought that only lonely people go there. Well, she is in fact, a lonely person, so who is she to judge? Her deep purple hair clung to the sheets as she sprawled her legs across it in deep wonderment. A smidgin of a smile came creasing from side of her closed pale lips. She needs a reward for her courageous work today, from the top of her stomach, her fingers traced down her abdomen to slowly crawling under her pajamas. She closed her eyes while biting her lower lip as she relieved herself with images of several men.

She heard the door creak open and immediately she snapped her eyes open turning her head to the direction of the door. There, her raven headed husband stood with a stoic face as she still had her hands in her pants. How embarrassing, to have her husband catch her masturbating, and its worse because he has no reaction to it. Not even shock or laughter, so embarrassed that she wanted to cry. She kept wondering, what is he thinking? Its not cheating but its extremely unladylike, nothing his wife should be doing.

Sasuke stood unblinking at his indecent wife, he is very tired and would love to just crash down next to her and sleep away all of his worries. Without much thought, he advanced towards the bed and every step, Hinata became stiffer. He finally swooped head first on the bed and shut his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but all he could hear was his wife's stiff breathing. He should probably help her out for a release, that's the least he could do. He lifted his hand and stuck it in the place Hinata had hers and began to help her. However, it seemed to hardly work as she continued to just stare at him in silent horror.

What is he doing? She wondered in silent terror as he massaged her indecent areas under the waist. This is not what she wants, the feeling of arousal has long passed, then why does he continue awkwardly to try to arouse her again. She stared at his blank eyes that stared back at her, and tried to decipher what his actions were for. She did notice his tired appearance, with large pronounced bags under his eyes. Perhaps, this uncomfortable situation she presented her husband couldn't keep him asleep and so he resolved to help her. Hinata reached into her pants and gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and while still staring at Sasuke, she lifted his hand away from her body placing it next to his body. For a moment they just stared at each other after the action.


End file.
